The HICCC's Cancer Epidemiology (CE) program focuses on etiologic research into the environmental, lifestyle, and genetic causes that lead to increased incidence, morbidity and mortality from cancer and to develop early biomarkers of disease. Our program focuses on three themes: 1) Molecular epidemiology: These studies broadly include the integration of data collected from biospecimens with epidemiologic data to understand cancer risk. These studies take advantage of over 14 cohorts actively being studied, many with biospecimens, and the long history of research in the CE Program using biomarkers at Columbia's HICCC; 2) Lifecourse epidemiology and timing of events: The role of exposures in key susceptible time periods are investigated using study designs that capture risk factor data from pre and postnatal and other vulnerable cancer susceptibility periods; and 3) Global Environmental Cohorts: We conduct large epidemiologic studies investigating the effects of environmental exposures locally and around the globe. In each of our three program theme areas, we have at least one new junior faculty member who has been successfully funded through either a K99 or K07 grant mechanism. We particularly highlight the research contributions made not just by one study but rather a collection of studies that demonstrate the strength of each theme Our study populations also allow our members to conduct hypothesis-driven research across multiple study populations including high-risk families and population-average individuals who reflect our local catchment We work closely with members from the clinical programs to make sure our research reflects the needs of our patient population. From a public health translational perspective, our global work already focuses on mitigating risk in communities that are highly exposed. The CE Program consists of 20 members from three departments in the School of Public Health, two departments in the College of Physicians & Surgeons, and the School of Dental Medicine at Columbia University. The Program is supported by several large federally-funded collaborative grants including the Breast Cancer Family Registry, the NIEHS Center for Environmental Health in Northern Manhattan and a Superfund Basic Research Program.